


The Immortal Chronicles

by Ink Weaver (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blog entries, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Gen, I was experimenting with this, Immortals, Instalments, Original Story - Freeform, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Ink%20Weaver
Summary: If you are reading this you are in terrible danger...Life as an immortal with elemental powers  if you asked any of them isn’t too bad considering. Sure they have the slightly annoying and evil Peryton to deal with but he isn’t so bad. The immortal’s world however is turned upside down by the arrival of a new threat in town, one who doesn’t care who gets hurt in his search for what he wants.Every immortal has something called an essence that keeps them alive and the Leviathan is collecting them, meaning to unleash the power within them and destroy the world. As more and more immortals go missing two of the immortals- Phoenix and Siren realise they must confront Leviathan and stop him before it’s too late. But the Leviathan is after Phoenix- the most powerful of the immortals- and their original intentions soon become a race against time to rescue their friends before Leviathan gets his hands on Phoenix.





	1. Prologue- Phoenix

The Harpy's grip on the gun never wavers as he levels the automatic at my forehead. It's black mouth sneers, knowing I am going to die no matter what I do or say. Leviathan stands off to one side, glaring fiercely at me through cold, dead pan eyes. He could have chosen a better place for me to die. 

The location (from what I saw after my blind fold was removed) was a warehouse, its broken eyes crying tears of glass and its numerous doors vomiting piles of rubbish and old leaves. Not a particularly auspicious place to die. The thought ran unchecked through my mind, corrupting the freezing fear tearing through me. I guess I should be grateful for small mercies. 

"Come now Immortal. Surrender to me and I personally promise your death will be painless." Leviathan's voice grates on my ears, roaring like water crashing over a cliff edge. 

"I will never surrender to you." I spit, still desperately trying to think of a way out of this. 

Leviathan nods at Harpy. I flinch as a bullet cut into the floor beside my knee, sending fragments of concrete flying. I grit my teeth. All I had to do was hold out long enough for Siren to rescue the others Immortals and return to save the day. Worry gnawed at me for a moment. We hadn't taken into consideration what would happen if Leviathan killed me and tore out my essence before she could get back to rescue me. Well it was too late to think about that now. 

Leviathan smirked. If you didn't know Leviathan you could easily mistake him for a perfectly respectable business man in his smart suit and tie. It was only when you got to know him that you realised he was an evil maniac who was actually a giant sea monster in his true form. At the moment he was glaring at me with hate filled eyes, his mind probably thinking of six different ways of making me pay for what I had just said. 

He bares sharp the teeth and let's out a low growl. "It is your choice in the end Immortal. Die screaming in agony as I tear the essence from your chest or I can kill you first. Once I have your essence I will have the energy required to complete my plan." His voice is fast becoming a low, threatening hiss, that reminds me of waves washing up onto a sandy beach. 

"Siren will stop you!" I yell defiantly, hoping Leviathan doesn't see though the very obvious lie. 

A shiver runs down my spine and I sendbout a silent plea for Siren to hurry. I don't want to die like this. I have a horrible feeling that this time death wasn't going to be the temporary thing it usually was. This time itwas really going to be the end of my existence. Leviathan knew who I was, had probably known from the instance I walked through the door of the factory. I slump, knowing that the situation is hopeless. 

"You honestly thought I wouldn't work it out." He circles around me, his eyes flinging. "How does it feel knowing you're going to be the one to destroy the world?"

I open my mouth to protest but before I can say anything, Leviathan gestures towards Harpy who reluctantly stepped aside. 

"Prepare to die Phoenix." Leviathan steps forward and rests a hand against my chest. From outside I can hear shouts and I easily recognise the voices of Siren and several other immortals as they begin to break their way in. For me however it is already too late... 


	2. One week earlier - Dragon

It was easy to tell Griffin was bored from the way he lazed on his back, idely gazing up at the cloudless sky with glazed eyes. I watched him warily. It wasn't uncommon for Griffin to start fights with the other Immortals when he was bored. No-one stirred when I stood and made my way over to the TV sitting in the corner tuned as ever to the 24 hour news channel. Normally on a bright summer's day like this we would be out and about protecting the humans from out enemy, Peryton. Today however like us he had been lying low, the result being an uneventful news day with boredom settling over my fellow Immortals in a suffocating blanket. Griffin pulled himself to his feet and I watched him warily as he cast a thoughtful glance in Thunderbird's direction. 

"Hey Thundy." said Griffin with a smile, gathering together a handful of air as he did so. 

When Thunderbird turned towards him Griffin launched the air at Thunderbird who was sent hurtling backward. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. The other Immortals lifted themselves but no-one intervened. Thunderbird gave an annoyed sqwark and stood, turning to face Griffin. 

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded. Shaking, Griffin, began to make the quick and painless transition into the creature that was her namesake. (Note: we Immortals are not mythical creatures but a race in out own right.) 

I winced. If no-one did anything someone was going to get hurt. I'd seen how their fights ended before and it was never pretty. Thunderbird took a step forward on newly formed talons and flexed her wings, electricity crackling into the air around her. The two Immortals faced off to each other, hissing and cawing threats at each other. 

Before Thunderbird could fire off a stream of lightning I stepped between them with smoke trickling from my nostrils. "Pack it in you two. You are meant to be Immortals and yet you are squabbling like a pair of human children!" I roared. 

To my immense satisfaction they hunched down looking thoughly downcast, Thunderbird once more back in an entirely human form. Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be. 

Then from behind us a familiar chime filled the air and as one the Immortals turned to the TV. 'BREAKING NEWS' It announced in large letters on the screen. Instantly I forgot all about the fight and scrambled for the remote in order to turn the volume up. A reporter was standing in front of a vast body of water penned in on three sides by high mountains with the last being open with a tiny village surrounded by water. 

"No one knows where the tidal wave came from or why the Loch continues to overflow but one thing is known for certain. If this flooding continues half of Scotland will be under water by the end of the week." said the reporter in a solemn voice. 

I exchanged looks with Griffin. And just when it looked like today was going to be another quiet day for the Immortals. The story being told on the news was indeed an odd one. A flood in a completly remote area of Scotland that had never been flooded before? There was no way this could be natural. 

"Dragon?" came a voice from behind me. " 

I turned to find Phoenix, the most powerful of the Immortals watching the TV with a worried expression. "What do we do?" she continued. 

The other Immortals turned to me as well and I sighed, used to being the one in authority when something happened. "We need to investigate. Any volunteers?" I asked, glancing round at the others. 

A pretty Immortal with long white hair stepped forward. "I'll do it. It will be simple enough for me to fly there and back by the time night falls." 

"It could be dangerous Pegasus." I said, concerned she wasn't giving this any thought. 

Pegasus shrugged and snorted. "I'm perfectly cabable of dealing with a simple information gathering mission. I'll even take someone with me if your that worried." 

The other Immortals perked up slightly at this. Pegasus, and this is more than likely down to her long, flowing white hair and pretty features, is the most popular of the Immortals and the most tender hearted. She is the only one able to calm Griffin down if he is in one of his moods. 

Sure enough Griffin spoke up first to offer his services. "I'll go with you Pegasus." He stuttered, a love struck expression on his face. 

I rolled my eyes. Griffin wouldn't have been my first choice for a potentily important mission but it was best for Pegasus to have another air Immortal to help her. I would like to go but fire and water are two elements that should never be mixed. I watched the two Immortals as their human form blurred into the creatures they took their names from and took off. I stood apart from the others as they called out their goodbyes and wished them luck. I couldn't shake a feeling that something bigger than we realised was going on here. Once Pegasus and Griffin had flown up higher than my eyes could follow I turned to Phoenix who was anxiously biting the corner of her lip. "Any ideas?" I asked her. 

Phoenix shook her head. "Do you think I should pay Peryton a visit to see if he can enlighten us about the situation?" 

I considered this a moment. We Immortals didn't have many enemies but the ones we did have were especially bad. What Phoenix was suggesting could potentily be dangerous if Peryton was in a foul mood and didn't fancy talking. However a new threat to the humans had been uncovered and I had absolutly no idea what to do about it, face it we needed a bit of help. 

"Ok." I said reluctantly, allowing her to go through with her crazy plan. It was with a heavy heart I watched phoenix walking away, there was no need for her to become her name sake for so short a journey. I just hoped I had made the right desicion. 


	3. Phoenix

It be was not ideal weather for a trek across the city. I don't even know why I suggested to Dragon I go to visit Peryton, an Immortal I have never seen eye to eye with. Maybe the weather had driven me to doing something so life threatening, yes that was probably it. The city, normally crawling with the humans who kept it functioning like a well oiled machine, was eerily empty reminding me of a ghost town I once saw on a zombie movie Thunderbird had made us all watch. Tiny shops struggled for life beside monstrosities of glass and metal showing clearly how much the city had come since we Immortals first lived here. Gone now were the green fields full of crops to be replaced with the polluting rivers of traffic. 

These thoughts make their way through my mind as I make the long. solitary journey to Peryton's 'lair'. The streelights in this part of the city flicker, desperatly clinging to life, going through a constant circle of darkness and light. One glance around to satisfy me no humans were about and I clicked my fingers together, illuminating a ting flame between my fingers. With the other hand I covered the flame allowing out only enough light for me to see by, there was no point after all announcing my presence to the creatures and humans who call the night their home. Not that any human could prove any real threat to me but we had to be careful. 

After an uneventful journey winding my way through the semi-dark streets I arrived at the warehouse Peryton called home. In my opinion for a powerful Immortal he could have done a lot better but Peryton seemed happy. Cautiously I made my way towards the door, extinguishing my flame as an afterthought. Ominously the door was wide open inviting me to step inside and I did so reluctantly on the look out for traps. I wasn't about to take any chances, there is a lot of bad blood where Peryton and my fellow Immortals are concerned. So far however the coast is clear. 

The interior of the warehouse is heavy with shadows that gather in the corners like dark creatures preparing themselves to attack and broken glass drips in glassy tears from a single shattered window high up in the wall. As I take in my surroundings lights flicker on above me followed by a deep snarl from behind me. "Hello Phoenix. So nice of you to pay me a visit." 

I spin round. Behind me stands Peryton, brown hair slicked back and lips drawn back over inhuman sharp teeth. He gestures lazily with one hand signalling to one of his minions who comes scuttling from the shadows and bows deeply. 

"Get our guest a chair will you....and me as well. I hate discussing business while standing don't you?" asked Peryton with eyebrows delicatly raised. 

I stay silent despite the question obviously being intended for me. It was peculair being in Peryton's presence when I wasn't trying to stop his lastest scheme and I watch him warily as a result as he slowly sits in the chair brought by the minion. There is a curious smile upon his face, his brow slightly furrowed as he in turn watches me. "What brings you to my humble lair?" He asks, leaning back in the chair and resting his legs across the arm. 

"I need to ask you some questions regarding the lastest threat to the humans. Did you cause the tidal wave in the Loch in Scotland." 

Peryton watched me through hooded eyes. "Hmmm, you don't mess around do you Phoenix? Straight to the point as always." 

"Just answer the question." I snap in reply. 

Peryton shifts about in his chair, trying out several different positions before settling into one that could be counted as normal. He gestured to his minion who scurried forward. "Hear that minion, Phoenix is getting techy. We don't want her burning down my lair again do we?" He turned to me. "Well Phoenix the thing is I am unable to control the Element of water, only the ones of air and spirit." 

I was about to question him futher when a loud, tinny ringing attracted my attention. The phone which only rang in times of extreme need or emergency was going off, a very bad omen indeed. I glanced at Peryton apologetically and he shrugged, motioning for me to continue. "What is it Dragon? I'm in the middle of questioning Peryton here." I said, trying to keep my annoyance from my voice. 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning the Immortals sent out to the Loch." 

"What is it?" 

"Only one of them has come back. I know your busy but please get back to the hangout as quickly as you can. I don't have to tell you how serious the situation is." 

Abruptly the phone call ended. Quickly I put the phone away and stood up. "Sorry Peryton I need to go. We can continue this later." 

"Bad news was it?" He asked with a smirk. 

I ignored him and walked across the warehouse floor and out of the door. I glanced back and once I was satisfied Peryton wasn't watching from a darkened window I became my name sake. With swift wing beats I flew across the town towards the hangout, knowing deep down the new threat had just made it's first move. 


	4. Pegasus's story

From the corner I was in I could see the rest of the Immortals talking in low, concerned voices. They knew something was wrong even if I hadn't yet felt able to share it with them. I was still in shock at what I'd witnessed. Dragon stands beside the door, watching and waiting for Phoenix to arrive back at the hangout. I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I could do this. They needed to know of Hippocampus's fate. A commotion at the door causes me to look towards the door again. Phoenix has arrived and is coming towards me, a look of concern on her face. She stops in front of me and runs a hand through her firey red hair. 

"What happened?" She asked, her voice gentle. 

I take another breath and my legs collapse beneath me. I'd forgotten I was still in the form of my name sake. "Well. It all started when Hippocampus and I arrived at the Loch.........." 

* * * * 

I had never seen so much water before. Below me the Loch was a mirror of sparkling blue, reflecting the clear sky above. On my back Hippocampus laughs, enjoying my reaction. Being a water Immortal meant he frequently spent time near large bodies of water so this wasn't a new sight for him. "Wow, so that's a Loch." I said to him, much to his amusement. 

Hippocampus smilied. "It's nothing special. You realise it's basically just a lake right?" 

I decided to ignore his comment and just enjoy the sight below me. On three side the Loch was bordered by high craggy cliffs, their sides purple with heather. The rooftops of the flooded town could just about be seen above the surface of the water. "Those poor people." Hippocampus said sadly. He shifted slightly on my back and adjusted his grip on my mane. 

"Thats why we're here." I replied. 

From our high vantage point I couldn't see anything amiss and decided it would probably be a good idea to get a closer look. Warning my passenger to hang on I tucked back my wings and dived down towards a thin strip of stony beach circling the Loch. The instant my hooves touched down onto solid ground Hippocampus gave a whoop and slid off, falling to his knees and pressing both palms onto the stones. "I am never leaving you again." He whispered with his eyes closed. 

I watched him and laughed. "You do know we still have to fly back right." 

Hippocampus opened his eyes and fixed me with a glare. "I know, that's why I'm going to go for a swim first!" 

I rolled my eyes. Typical water Immortal. Even on a serious mission they could still find an oppotunity for fun, one of the disadvantages of their fun loving, laid back nature. I mean he could have waited until we got back to the hangout which boasted it's own heated pool. Ignoring me completly he waded in. "You should come in too." He joked. "The water's lovely. 

I snorted and turned to face the Loch. Hippocampus was waist deep, the grin on his face was so happy I couldn't help but smile at him. Suddenly the water around him began to bubble and boil like the over boiling pots we get in the kitchen when Unicorn is cooking. Hippocampus yelled out in alarm. 

"Hey, stop it. It's not funny." I cried, backing away from the water lapping at my hooves. 

Hippocampus turned to me and shrugged helplessly. "I'm not the one doing this." 

"But if you're not then who is?" 

Before Hippocampus could reply a tendril burst from the surface of the water and wrapped itself twice around his body. Desperatly he struggled against it but it was no good. Whoever or whatever was behind this was more powerful than Hippocampus who could only just about create a miniture Tsuami when he was angry. Frozen to the spot I could only watch as Hippocampus was dragged below the surface of the water... 

* * * * 

My voice broke and I stopped, unable to continue. Phoenix laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and exchanged a look with Dragon. "So." said Phoenix adressing the Immortal's as a whole. "What do we do now?" 


	5. Phoenix

The hangout disolves into chaos as every Immortal present fights for his or her voice to be heard above every one elses. They are so loud they even drown out the TV which is still showing the 24 hour news channel which first delieved the bad news. I try, unsuccessfully to gain their attention but fail. When they are like this there is little anyone can do to make them see sense, Immortals are nothing if not opionated. 

Thunderbird disentangles herself from the fray and steps forward, winking at me as she does so. "Don't worry," She whispers in a low voice. "I'll sort them out." 

Facing the Immortals sprawled on the numerous chairs and sofas she claps her hands, sending a thunder bolt tearing through the room. With more cries and yelps the Immortals hit the floor and alll looked in our direction. 

"Cheers Thunderbird." 

Thunderbird makes a small, slightly mocking bow in my direction and rejoins the others. 

I clear my throat and carry on talking. "All this arguing isn't going to get anything done. We need to think up a plan to rescue Hippocampus and discover more about this new threat." 

I half expect them to agree with me but to my suprise they remain silent. Then my gaze falls to Griffin who is lounging against the wall, a sneer on his face. Upon seeing he has my attention he struts forward. Griffin is easily the most argumentative of all the Immortals and thinks that his way is the only way in which things should be done. If Griffin had already got to the other Immortal's nothing I was going to say would persuade them to follow any plans I made up. "What do you want Griffin?" 

Griffin smirks. "The Immortals and I have been thinking. Why should we go along with your plan when it could potentially endanger every ones lives. I say we should pay a visit to Wyvern first to see what he has for us." 

Great my suspicions were right. Griffin has already got to my fellow Immortals. "That will just waste time. Time we could be using to be searching for Hippocampus." I say, trying to at least persuade the few I knew normally followed me. "Wyvern is dangerous." 

"So is Peryton," Griffin retorted. "But you were willing enough to go and see him." 

Hmmm, he had me there. That said Wyvern is in a completly different league to Peryton. For the right price Wyvern can provide information on the most evil of our enemies, which unfortuantly does mean he communicates with them on a regular basis. Every time I went to see him I knew that in a heartbeat Wyvern would sell us out if the price was right. "Fine, go but don't come crying to me if you get injured." 

There is an ugly smirk on Griffin's face, he knows he has won this argument. "Let's go....Pegasus, Thunderbird, Unicorn your coming with me. 

Without complaint the Immortals in question stand and follow him when he turns and walks from the hang out. Once they have gone Dragon lays a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry," he says reasurringly, "They'll be fine. Griffin knows how to look after himself." 

I sigh, turn away from the remaining Immortals and head towards a floor to ceiling window taking up one wall. I knew and agreed with Dragon's statement but something to me didn't feel right. I had the feeling this threat was not like anything we had faced before. 


	6. Griffin

Stupid Phoenix, thinking she knows best about everything. Well I would prove her wrong, show her I was someone to be taken seriously. The sun was nearly over the horizon now, it's curved firey eye opening to greet the new day. Despite it's beauty however the rising sun is a bad omen for us, the humans will be waking up soon and going about their little jobs to keep the city we called home working smoothly. This becomes a problems when it comes to travelling as it renders us unable to transform into our Immortal forms or even use our powers. Phoenix and Dragon are very protective when it comes to revealing ourselves to the humans and as of yet the humans have no idea of the creatures living among them. Which is probably a good thing. 

I can hear Thunderbird and Unicorn talking behind me, discussing most likely how out of order I was when dealing with Phoenix but I don't care. That stupid fire bird needs to be taken down a peg or two. 

*UNFINISHED* 


End file.
